Occasionally, it is necessary for a motorcycle to be jacked up to permit service work to be performed, such as changing tires, repairing flat tires, chain repair or replacement, etc. Much of this work can be performed at home by the average cyclist, however, the absence of a simple and inexpensive means to raise the frame and wheels off the ground to afford servicing has been a drawback to the do-it-yourself mechanic. Also, since it is sometimes necessary for such service work to be performed on the road, there is a need for a compact, lightweight jack stand which can be carried on the motorcycle and set-up readily to enable emergency repairs to be made quickly.